Remember That Saying About an Apple and a Tree
by celticvampriss
Summary: At first look, she appeared to be a well behaved, even adorable, little girl. Dark unkempt hair framing a somber face and large grey eyes. It was hard to believe that such a small thing could cause so much destruction. Note-The brother's name is changed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First, I do not own Full Metal Panic! I do own, my character and this story. This is a fanfiction I wrote a long time ago, it is mainly centered around my own character. I know that the name for her is probably not the name Sousuke and Kaname would choose, but for some reason, it stuck. This is just the first chapter, I have written a few more, but I want to see how this is recieved first. This is a basic intro to Izumi Sagara, her younger brother will be introduced later. The story doesn't really have a direction yet, but I might make one later. I have also taken some liberties with the world and timeline, and who is alive and what happened. Let's just say I didn't follow the light novels to the letter. Thanks for reading, and enjoy. And reviews are greatly greatly appreciated and can be a big motivator for getting chapters written. Just saying. **

**Chapter One**

It was a peaceful day. Pleasantly warm with a few puffy clouds drifting almost lazily across the pale blue sky. Birds were chirping absently as they fluttered around attending to their young. The helpless chicks chirped happily, relying completely upon mother for their needs. Without her they wouldn't survive. Without mommy bringing them food and watching for predators the chicks would surely die. That was nature. The young and inexperienced relied on the old for their needs and survival. That was the way things were supposed to work. It was the way nature had intended. Nature, however, did not always get its way.

A woman, a woman who actively lived in defiance of this so called nature, walked with a hand to her temples. _Not again_.

She turned a corner, holding her breath. Of course. An ambulance was parked in front of the school building. The paramedics were outside talking to some policemen. Sirens. Clip boards. Irate parents and teachers. The typical. Just another day for Kaname Sagara.

She stormed up the steps to the elementary school. It was a familiar trip to the principal's office where she nodded hello to all the staff, which by now recognized her easily. She sighed as she spotted the little girl sitting in a chair, her head back and her face somber.

The girl had long hair that was dark and messy; it seemed no matter what you did you could never get it to look neat, so it was not for lack of trying. Her grey eyes were blank. At first look, she appeared to be a well behaved, even adorable, little girl. It was hard for anyone to believe that she could cause so much trouble.

The girl didn't show any acknowledgement to her mother as she went into the office.

"Mrs. Sagara, nice to see you again." The principal greeted. He had well groomed silver hair and thin glasses.

"Thank you, Mr. Hyashimizu." Kaname said, looking drained.

He put his fingers together, "I should tell you, this time…don't be too hard on her. I do have to suspend her, but she is a good kid at heart. I simply can't ignore the damage to the school and the four students in the hospital. The teachers and parents are starting to complain. She claims she was defending a weaker student, and I believe her account of the situation, but it is out of my hands." He looked saddened by the news.

He was one of the few educators in the school that had a soft spot for the capable child. Izumi Sagara was always polite and respectful. She did her school work with diligence and always received top marks. However, the child carried with her an unshakable aura of danger. After several debates with her husband, Kaname had consented to rudimentary training for Izumi. If she was going to continue to jump at the sign of danger, she might as well know what she was doing. Not to mention, Izumi had been pleading with her parents for training since she could walk. She was now well versed in basic combat skills, evasion, weaponry, survival, and she had a basic grasp of biochemical warfare among other things. Her knowledge of fighting and weaponry often lead to problems. She had her father's instincts when it came to danger, which meant absolutely everything was a threat. Izumi always had to be prepared. That, added with her strong sense of justice, meant the 'sweet little girl' found herself needing to utilize said skills frequently.

"I see…I guess I'll take her home now." Kaname stood up. "Thank you. And I'm sorry about the trouble…again."

The principal nodded and sighed as she left. Then he smiled. He was reminded of a certain student with similar tendencies from his high school days.

In the hall Kaname stood in front of her daughter.

"Let's go, Izumi."

Without a word, Izumi stood up and followed her mother out of the building. Neither said a word on the way home. Kaname was too tired and her daughter was naturally quiet. Unless Sousuke was around. When her father was home Izumi's more friendly and talkative nature came out.

Once inside the house, Izumi waited to be scolded. Her eyes were calm. Not the face a child normally displayed before being scolded…but then again Izumi Sagara was by no means a normal child.

She was smart, creative, and highly efficient. She also had a very strong temper, inherited from a certain parent. And she possessed a keen awareness for her mistakes and she always took responsibility for them. In many ways, she was mature beyond her years.

"Is that true? You were defending another student?"

"Affirmative." The girl loved to adopt her father's way of speech. She absorbed anything to do with his line of work like an eager sponge. Her sharp memory and impressive physical and mental strength made her aptitude in those areas alarmingly proficient.

Kaname took a deep breath and readied herself, "What happened?"

Like a machine, Izumi told her story, "I was taking my normal designated route to class. On the way, I happened upon a small boy being harassed by no less than four much larger boys. I tried to diffuse the situation verbally at first. However, the miscreants continued. I assess that the easiest way for me to take out the enemy was to take them out all at once, seeing as to take them one at a time would make me late for class. I took out a small concussion grenade and threw it approximately three feet behind them. It was meant simply as a means to scare them into retreat. It worked to stop the enemy; however…my mental calculations seemed to be off. The explosion was too powerful and still too close. They were thrown forward into a nearby wall, knocked unconscious and sustained minor abrasions from the impact and the resulting shrapnel. Then I was brought to the office." She briefed her mother on the situation, not breaking her stance or gaze.

Kaname looked angry, "You had a grenade?" How many times had she told Sousuke to hide all of his weapons for this exact reason?

Izumi looked at the floor, "Affirmative."

Kaname didn't need to ask where she managed to get an explosive. She was going to kill Sousuke.

"Well, if you weren't in trouble for causing such a disaster at school, again, you are in a lot of trouble for having explosives. Go to your room. I'll decide your punishment later."

"Understood." Izumi breathed, defeated. She walked up the stairs and to her room, quietly shutting the door behind her.

Kaname sat down. She thought she had trouble keeping her husband in line. Her daughter was, in certain ways, a menace to society. Thinking about it made Kaname sad. She loved her daughter, she didn't want to think of her that way. But something had to be done. Sousuke would be home in a few hours, she would talk about a proper punishment with him then. She almost laughed when she thought of telling her husband. In all honestly, he would probably side with Izumi, scolding her only for misjudging the power of the grenade.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter two. I want to mention a few things. First of all, this was written before I read the end of the books. I know that some of the things that happen later in the story make some of the things in my story unplausable. Therefore, I will say that this was written as if TSR was the end. There is a lot of Izumi character stuff and I hope it doesn't get boring. Most of what she says is supposed to be humerous but I don't know if everyone will agree. I am posting the next chapter immediatly because that has a bit more humor in it. This whole thing is really just my opinion of how Sousuke and Kaname's life ends up, so as of yet, there is no real plot. However, I might be inspired to create one. I still have a few more chapters that have already been written, however, I am improving them before submitting them here. Sorry for babbling on, hope you enjoy reading. Reviews are always appreciated. :)**

**Chapter Two**

Several hours passed. Izumi's little brother, Takeo, was home from pre-school and eating a snack in the kitchen. Her father had yet to come home, and she was growing worried. He had been away on a mission for the past few days and they had expected him home hours ago. Izumi always worried when her father went away. She would never tell anyone, not even him, but she was afraid he might not come back. Even though she believed her father to be a superhero, her logical mind wouldn't allow her to believe him to be invincible.

Downstairs she could clearly hear her mother and younger brother talking. It was not uncommon for her to be sent to her room, but she didn't particularly mind. Besides, her little brother was highly annoying. Izumi moved from her bed and picked up her dart gun. She wasn't allowed a real one, but she used that little plastic toy like it was. She slept with it under her pillow and kept it on her person at all times. Just like her father. She spent the next few minutes cleaning its shiny surface. The bright yellow plastic bothered her, but she wasn't allowed to paint it. She was only allowed to remove the childish labels. There were also a few choice modifications made that her mother was still unaware of. Needless to say, the weapon was slightly more powerful and accurate than a regular dart gun and, should the need arise, could fire more than just foam darts.

Izumi looked up with a start. Her sensitive hearing caught the sound of the front door opening and closing. Stuffing the gun into her belt she dashed from her room and down the stairs, jumping the last six steps. She threw her arms around her father's waist and squeezed. Then stepping back, she stood at attention, but was unable to mask the smile on her lips.

Sousuke looked down at his daughter. She looked so much like him. She had his hair and eyes and unfortunately, a lot of his personality. It always made him feel something when he looked at her. A confusing blend of pride and wonder. Even after nine years he had never gotten used to being a father. When she stepped to attention it made him smile.

"At ease." He said and she diligently moved her feet apart and held her chin in the air to make herself look taller.

Kaname walked into the front hall, immediately hugging Sousuke tightly. He placed an arm around her, affectionately. It was hard for her to hide the happiness that always shown on her face when he came home. Just as she turned to see Izumi, Takeo ran into the room. Running at full speed he jumped for Sousuke's leg and latched on.

"Daddy's home!" He laughed. Sousuke ruffled his hair as he bent to pick him up. As he straightened, he caught a glimpse of Kaname's face as she looked at Izumi. It was a face he saw very often. Izumi was in trouble again. It was scary how much she was like him.

"What are you doing out of your room?" Kaname asked, her arms crossed.

Izumi's face fell, "I just wanted to see dad. I'll…I'll go back to my room." She turned hesitantly, her face sulky.

"Hold it young lady." Kaname barked. "Why don't you tell your father why you have to go to your room?"

Takeo shoved his little arm in the air. "I know! I know! Hey dad," Takeo grabbed Sousuke's face with both hands to make sure he was listening, "Izumi got in trouble. She blew someone up and she got yelled at and mom is really mad. Guess what. I didn't get in trouble. I got a star because I passed out the napkins all by myself." Takeo eyed his sister with a smirk. Her fists were shaking. "Aren't I better than Izumi?" He knew what to say to make her angry.

Seeing the look in her eye, Takeo squealed and leapt from Sousuke's arms. Izumi lunged. Catching him easily Izumi effectively tackled the helpless four-year-old.

"Get off! Get off! Aaarrrgh….Stop!" She had him pinned on his stomach, her hands lifting his arms behind his back.

"What was that? Takeo, you really need to be more clear when verbalizing your demands. You were fully aware of your actions and you need to accept the consequences." The vindictive little girl continued to torture her younger brother. Not hurting him, she was applying just the amount of pressure that would give him discomfort.

Kaname screamed, "Izumi!"

Sousuke reacted. Running toward them, he pried the irate child off the now crying child. Sousuke held her firm as she kicked and squirmed. She reached toward Takeo, fire blazing in her eyes. The fire that was so reminiscent of her mother. If Izumi was like her father in so many ways, that was definitely Kaname's temper.

"Stop, Izumi." Her father said quietly. Immediately the girl stopped squirming and hung limp in his arms. She had let her temper get out of control again. Kaname was now cradling Takeo.

"Shh. It's okay. Calm down." She said stroking his hair. He buried his face in her chest. As he calmed down Kaname spoke, "I'll take him in the other room." She then gave Sousuke a look as she left the room. He had come to know Kaname well enough to understand what certain looks meant.

He was still holding Izumi under one arm and when he set her down she let her arms fall and her head droop.

"You cannot keep doing that to your brother." He stated softly. Despite the numerous battles he had found himself in he lacked the nerve to really discipline either of them. He had yelled at Izumi a few times in the past, but in all honesty, most of the things she did amused him more than it bothered him. It was really Kaname that set the rules for her. Still, he did not want her attacking her brother.

She sniffed but didn't say anything.

"He is weaker than you, Izumi. You can't torture him like that."

"But…you heard him. He tries to get me mad. He's…so…stupid. All he does is say things to bother me. What am I supposed to do?" She looked up with her large watery eyes. He looked away. Seeing her so upset was usually enough to get her out of whatever trouble she was in.

"That is not the way a soldier acts, taking out their anger on the weak with physical force. A good soldier doesn't let words get to him. You need to keep your emotions in check. It is okay to feel angry, but to let that anger control your actions can be fatal in battle. I would expect you to already know that."

That did it.

He hated talking to her that way, but it was the only thing that worked. Izumi did want to be treated like a soldier and Sousuke felt it was easier to deal with the problem when he talked to her like one. Kaname didn't approve. That life was hard and she wanted her daughter to at least try other things before committing to such an existence.

The words Sousuke used stung Izumi. She straightened and did her best to stop the tears. She was a good soldier. Her father was a good soldier and she was determined to be just like him. She would not tolerate his disappointment in her.

When she snapped straight and quickly wiped her moist eyes, Sousuke felt guilty. All the trouble she had caused over the years and she was only trying to be like him. It made him almost feel responsible. He had never meant for it to happen. He had hoped for her to grow up normal and not have the same kind of life he had. She was never left alone. She never went hungry or had to struggle to survive the way he had.

Despite all of that she still treated everything like a war. Despite all their hints and less than subtle pressure, she still acted like a soldier. She didn't like dolls. She didn't like dresses. When all the girls at school had asked for clothes or dolls for their birthdays she had asked for a gun. Even at the age of four she had been able to ask for a specific make and model, referring to the one Sousuke carried around with him. Kaname would not hear of it. Instead, Sousuke had gone to the toy store and picked out a dart gun. It was something harmless that would make Izumi happy. Kaname did not like the idea, but Izumi took the toy willingly. She had set up targets in her room and practiced shooting every day. She could hit a pop can 20 yards away, with a dart gun. A little foam dart and she would hit it every time. It almost showed more skill than if she had used an actual gun.

Her obsession went even further. When she would fall asleep downstairs and they went to put her to bed they would have to unload all her pockets. She had knives and flash bangs and small explosives stored all throughout her person. After Kaname's near fainting spell she ordered Sousuke to hide all of the dangerous weapons.

Things only got worse as her intelligence grew. At six she was very fond of cookies and was constantly stealing them from the cabinet. Eventually Sousuke had set up a small harmless trap. Just to see what would happen. The next day, when he and Kaname went downstairs the cabinet was open and five cookies were missing. His trap lay dismantled on the counter, along with pliers and other tools.

When she was seven she had started making her own security system for her room. Setting up cameras at the door and rigging traps for when she wasn't home. Kaname had walked into the harmless traps on several occasions when trying to gather clothes for the laundry.

Despite all of Izumi's "special" traits she was also a very good child. Her room was kept in an immaculate state at all times. After the age of six she had never disobeyed a direct order. And she always stuck up for those weaker than her, with Takeo being the one exception.

Now, with the little girl trying so hard to make him happy, he couldn't find it in his heart to scold her. He slumped onto the couch.

"Why don't you tell me what happened at school?"

In the same way that he always talked when on the De Danaan and when explaining his errors to Kaname, Izumi told him about her day. When she finished, naturally, his first reaction was that she should have judged the grenade properly. People might have been seriously injured. However, he knew that his instincts were wrong in such cases and that the real problem was using a grenade to stop a bunch of bullies. Actually, when she first said grenade his heart skipped a beat. Kaname was _not_ going to be happy about that.

"You know why your mother is angry?" He asked.

"The boys were injured? Because that wasn't my intent. I told you that part was an accident." She immediately started to defend herself, her words coming out in a rush.

"Because you used a grenade in school. Because you used one at all." He listened for Kaname, but she was still in the other room comforting Takeo, "You know that I get in trouble when you use firearms and other dangerous equipment. Your mother assumes you get them from me. How did you find them?"

Izumi broke her stance and pleaded her case, "I didn't take them from you, dad. I swear. Though," she added calmly, "your hiding place was easy enough to find." She held up her hands defensively, "I thought it would be best to know just in case of an emergency. However, I promised you I wouldn't take them. And I didn't." She crossed her arms and her pouting face reminded him of Kaname. When all was said and done she was still nine. She often resorted back to childish actions and dialogue once in awhile. Despite all her training she hadn't actually grown up the way Sousuke had. She lacked the experiences that had hardened the soldier standing in front of her.

"Where did you get it then?" He tried to think but there was no one he knew of that carried weapons around.

She looked guiltily at the floor, "When Mr. Weber came over he…he left his bag open and after searching it I found a couple small concussion grenades. I waited until he had drunk enough to impair his judgment and asked if I could have them. He said yes." She kicked at the ground uneasily and didn't look at his face.

"That…that was a very…" He couldn't think of the right words. Did she assume that if she asked then it wasn't stealing? However, wasn't waiting until he was drunk just as wrong? Of course it was.

"I'm sorry." She sniffed, her tears returning.

"Waiting until Kurz was unable to make an informed decision about the grenades is just as wrong as stealing them. However, I am not going to tell your mother, as she would probably be mad at Kurz as well. I need you to promise never to do that again."

"I promise…" She said it sincerely but then her tone changed, "How will I get them then?"

"You are not allowed to have grenades or any sort of weapon, Izumi." He stressed.

"But…" She knew this was a sore subject, but felt compelled to continue. She stood up straighter, wanting to stress the importance she felt in what she was saying, "What if there is a real emergency and you and mom are not around? How will I protect myself? A dart gun would not stop a would-be assailant from doing what he wanted with me, even with my modifications. I'm still too small to really defend myself physically against such an enemy. Though my skills have greatly improved since I was eight, my physical strength and size would simply not be enough to take on the force of the average adult male. In most situations I am sure I could somehow calculate an escape, but having a weapon would greatly even the playing field. I would not want to risk my life on the hope that an escape plan comes to me in the moment of distress. Good soldiers are also prepared."

He stopped. In his mind, she had a point. Technically, he had been younger than her when he had started using grenades… No. She was not him. She didn't have that kind of life. He had made sure of it. He would always protect her. She didn't need to defend herself.

His tone changed to determination, and his fists were clenched, "You will never need to worry about that." He looked at her fiercely, "I would never let anything, anything happen to you. I don't want you to think that way."

"But…but with mom being a Whispered and you making enemies all over the world…" How could he still disagree? She knew about her father's past to some degree, but there was no denying her clear cut logic, or so she thought. She was sure that if anyone would understand that it would be her father.

"No. Nothing will ever happen to you. I don't want you to think like that, Izumi. That is how I had to think when I was your age and it is not how I want you to grow up. Your mother and I would never let harm come to you." His tone softened.

Izumi could see the pain in her father's eyes. He was reacting to his emotions, the concern he had for her and the need for her to have a better life than he had. She understood and she softened her resolve. The point, however, couldn't be forgotten. "I'm sorry, dad. I can't help it. I must always assume the worst case scenario so that I can be prepared, right? Would it be better for me to accept failure in the presence of a threat?"

Again, her logic won. It _was_ safer that way. There was just no arguing with her. Sousuke sighed. He would have to allow her to think the way she wanted. His logical side was now overriding his emotions on the matter, and he was running out of steam. The previous mission was starting to take its toll and he was very tired. He sat back on the couch.

Izumi watched him lean back. She could see the weariness in his face. She shouldn't have argued, but she just couldn't help herself. She knew that he would always agree with her, but she also knew it was hard for him. She didn't have the same kind of life he had. She was well aware and appreciative of that fact.

Without a sound Izumi crawled onto his lap and kissed his cheek. "I'm never afraid when you're home. I know that no one will ever be able to hurt me, or mom, or Takeo." She put her arms around his neck and hugged him, "You can do anything." She said quietly before letting go and resting her head on his shoulder, snuggling close to his chest, "I love you, daddy."

He wrapped his arms around her protectively and rested his head against her thick hair. He could feel her breathing become steady and her muscles relaxing. He kissed the top of her head gently. "I love you, too." He said quietly. Without the heart to move her, he soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter takes a break from Izumi and focuses more on Kaname, Sousuke, and Takeo. I have to admit, it is much more fun writing Takeof's interactions with Sousuke. Hope you enjoy and reviews are always appreciated. :)**

**Chapter Three**

Kaname walked into the living room. Takeo was now amused in front of the television, and he had finally stopped crying. When she walked in on the scene all her anger dissipated. Lying peacefully in a chair was her tough soldier of a husband; head drooping, mouth slightly open, and cradling a tiny girl in his arms. Her eyes were also closed and her head rested against his shoulder. If you had not known either of them you could have walked in and accurately guessed that they were father and daughter.

"Bet that was some scolding you gave her, huh Sousuke?" Kaname said lifting up his arm and picking up her daughter. Izumi had always been small for her age and Kaname easily lifted her. Immediately noticing the loss of pressure on his lap Sousuke woke up. He looked at Kaname.

"I'm sorry." He looked away. She said it all in her face and posture.

"So her punishment was she was forced to sleep next to you, huh?" Kaname said sarcastically.

Sousuke noticed the tone.

"I can attest to that being a horrible punishment." She smirked at him.

"Are you going to put her to bed?" He asked.

"Might as well. She seems tired. I know it's early, but I wasn't about to let her out of her room anyway." Kaname said walking toward the stairs. Sousuke followed her.

"She was trying to do the right thing, Kaname."

"You know that is not why she is in trouble, Sousuke. Actually, I have been meaning to talk to you about that. Where did my daughter get a hand grenade?" Kaname opened the door carefully to Izumi's room with her foot. Nothing happened. She walked in.

Sousuke started sweating slightly. "Uhhhh…."

It was either him or Kurz. After thinking about it for a second he deduced that it was more like, him or him _and_ Kurz. Either way, Kaname would be mad at him. He hung his head in defeat.

"She found where I hid them. Don't worry. I'll move them somewhere else."

Kaname nodded. Deep down she wanted to be completely rid of anything dangerous in the house. However, Sousuke could never live like that. And Kaname didn't mind sacrificing for his benefit. He would gladly do the same for her. Kaname laid Izumi on her bed and removed the plastic gun from her sheets and put it on the floor. She kissed Izumi's forehead and covered her. As she walked out of the room Sousuke stepped toward the bed. He picked up the gun and gently put it under Izumi's pillow.

Kaname waited for him in the hallway, closing the door as he left.

"You put the gun under her pillow?" Kaname leaned against the wall and smiled at him. "It's okay. I just didn't think about it at the time."

They stood in the hall, Kaname leaning against the wall, Sousuke standing in front of her. Neither one moved for several seconds. Then Kaname jumped at him.

"I really missed you." She had small tears in her eyes.

He squeezed her, "I missed you, too." She lifted her head and started kissing him softly. They had been a couple for almost twelve years. He had matured a lot in that time. But he was still Sousuke. He was still clueless when she gave him obvious hints about certain things, though he was pretty adept at reading her. He was still socially awkward, often saying the wrong thing or using innuendos completely by accident. But it was okay. It was how Kaname wanted it; she didn't want him to be any other way. If he had changed all of that, then he wouldn't be Sousuke, slow clueless socially awkward military maniac Sousuke.

She continued to kiss him, feeling emotions well up inside her. It was the same every time he went away, though he was not leaving as frequently, and it was mostly for training purposes.

She wove her hands through his hair and he reluctantly pulled away.

"Where's Takeo?" He asked his eyes still closed.

"Downstairs watching TV." She said kissing him again.

"Should we really leave him down there alone?" He asked. A big part of him didn't want to stop kissing Kaname, but he was uncomfortable with leaving a four-year-old downstairs by himself for too long. Especially since Takeo was an exceptionally curious and accident prone child. There had been many instances when Takeo had found himself in uncomfortable situations because he was left alone for too long.

Kaname kissed him again and sighed, "Damn." She didn't feel comfortable leaving Takeo alone either, but it was hard to remove her arms from him. She took his hand and they walked downstairs. Takeo was indeed watching TV, but he was also jumping on the couch with a lollipop in his mouth. Taking licks every few jumps or so and then putting it in his mouth. He turned to see them, and his jumping changed course. His feet hit a book left on the sofa and he lost his balance. He slipped on the pages and fell backward his head on a direct path for the back of the couch. The white lollipop stick was still hanging dangerously out of his mouth.

Sousuke lunged, catching him mid-fall and removed the lollipop.

"Wha…" Takeo reached for the candy, his mind didn't grasp the danger he had been in.

"You can't jump with a lollipop in your mouth, Takeo." Kaname said. Her heart had nearly stopped when she saw him jumping with it. And she had a hand to her chest.

"Why?" Takeo pouted.

"That lollipop could have gone down your throat. You could choke." Kaname said feeling a little shaky. Of course, Sousuke had remained calm the entire time acting faster than she ever could have. Sousuke didn't say anything as he held the pouting boy in his arms, but he grateful that his heart rate was decreasing.

"I wouldn't choke…" Takeo crossed his little arms and scowled at Sousuke.

"Yes, you could have." Sousuke said sternly.

"hmmphh." Takeo sighed, mimicking Kaname's normal display of annoyance.

There was no talking to the boy, he was extremely stubborn. If had Izumi's debating skills they would really be in trouble. He was only given back his lollipop when he was sitting calmly on the couch. Sousuke stayed with him while Kaname went to cook dinner. Sousuke crossed his arms and studied the show on the television.

It was a cartoon that Takeo watched all the time. Sousuke didn't understand it. There was a lot of weird dancing, poorly written songs, and silly people in costumes getting into pointless and simply solved problems. It amazed him at how something so trivial could carry the story for a whole half an hour.

Takeo, however, seemed completely absorbed in the characters' troubles and songs. He started bouncing on the couch and humming along. Sousuke stuck out a hand and placed it on Takeo's head exerting just a small amount of pressure, and causing him to sit still.

"Ahhh…" Takeo struggled under his father's iron grip.

"You have not finished your lollipop." Sousuke said calmly.

"Daaad…" Takeo still struggled.

"Finish your lollipop and you can jump." He was always quick to give in to his children's demands, but when it came to their safety he could not be swayed.

Takeo continued to squirm. Sousuke reached over and tried to remove the lollipop from his mouth but Takeo had locked his jaw shut and the candy at the end wouldn't pull free.

"Spit it out." Sousuke ordered.

"NO!"

Sousuke struggled, trying to pull it out of his mouth, but he didn't want to pull too hard and hurt him. They struggled with each other, Takeo's head flailing left and right and Sousuke's hand trying to keep its grip on the choking hazard. Takeo squirmed further away on the couch and Sousuke moved with him, his hand firmly on the lollipop. Takeo continued to shake his head to try and loosen Sousuke's grip, but to no avail. Sousuke had to give the child credit, he was exceptionally strong.

Now Sousuke had been pulled nearly the full length of the couch. His feet were at one end and he was leaning almost completely on top of Takeo, who was pushing at his head.

"Takeo…st…stop that." Sousuke struggled. Takeo's little fingers moved into his mouth and his nails dug into Sousuke's cheek. Not even wincing at the pain Sousuke tried to pry the child's other hand from his eyes.

"Give…me…the…candy." He stammered.

"Mine!" Takeo managed to scream while keeping his jaw locked, he kicked at Sousuke who still held the lollipop. The handle was twisted and was starting to bend. Completely covered in saliva, the integrity of the paper-like stick was being compromised. Eventually, the candy end would break off into Takeo's mouth.

Enough was enough. He was a Specialist, he was not going to be defeated by a four-year-old. Sousuke exerted his full strength to hold down the squirming Take. Holding Takeo's arm down with one arm he pried Takeo's mouth open with his free hand. Acting quickly he pulled the object from Takeo's mouth. Takeo struggled to get out of Sousuke's hold when Kaname walked in.

"What the hell is going on in here?" She yelled. Sousuke held up the candy.

"Daddy took my candy!" Takeo wailed.

"You probably deserved it." Kaname huffede. "Now stop yelling." Takeo shut his mouth. Where Sousuke was the only one who could really get results with Izumi, the same went for Kaname and Takeo.

Sousuke let Takeo go.

"Say you're sorry." Kaname said crossing her arms.

"Sorry…" Takeo sniffed. He still felt like he was the actual victim.

"As long as you learned that jumping with food in your mouth is extremely dangerous. I'm only looking out for you, Takeo." Sousuke stated. Takeo's lip quivered and he threw his arms around Sousuke's waist.

"I'm really sorry, dad." He started crying. Sousuke hugged him back.

"You just need to listen. I was only trying to help you." He said.

The incorrigible child's face brightened, "I promise I'll listen. Can I have my candy back?"

"No." Sousuke stood up and handed the mangled spit drenched lollipop to Kaname. "It's too dangerous for you to eat candy like this."

"But…" Takeo started, but after a fierce glare from Kaname he stopped and continued watching his program.

"I'm really proud of you." Kaname whispered to Sousuke.

"For what?" He looked confused.

"You actually said 'no' to him." She kissed Sousuke's cheek and handed him plates to set on the table. Sousuke kept an ear out for Takeo, frequently looking into the TV room.

"Should we wake Izumi?" He asked.

"I don't know…Why don't we let her sleep? If she's hungry later I'll heat some up." Kaname looked at her husband knowingly. "You know she doesn't sleep well when you're not here. She's exhausted."

Sousuke nodded solemnly. "It seems like no matter what I do, she will worry about things that she has no business thinking about."

Kaname smiled, "She is your daughter, Sousuke. And one thing I have to say is that I will never worry about that child being able to take care of herself. It's not always a bad thing, her way of handling things. We should know, in this family."

"That doesn't make me feel better." He said quietly.

Kaname put her hand on his, "You need to stop blaming yourself. Izumi's behavior, our constant fear that someone will suddenly decide that they want the information in my head, none of that is your fault."

"Right." He sighed. Talking about his feelings was still something he couldn't do freely. Kaname gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I love you." She said. This made him smile, and she was able to continue with dinner.

When he finished setting the table, Sousuke stood next to Kaname while she finished cooking. He glanced at the fridge where Kaname had hung some of the artwork that their children brought home from school. He looked at the pictures Takeo drew. Stick figures of all different colors with a square houses in the background. A lopsided circle and a colorful scribble inside. He could only assume what most of them were actually of, but they were 'cute' as Kaname described them. His eyes continued across the fridge to Izumi's artwork.

There was one picture drawn with perfectly straight lines and right angles. A bird's eye view of her school. Inside the drawing she had labeled all possible escape routes in case of a terrorist attack and the areas with the best tactical advantage, labeling each room. All of her drawings for school held similar characteristics. However, there was one picture that wasn't on the fridge. It was a picture that Sousuke kept with him, since it was a gift. It was also his favorite. An accurately drawn picture of a white AS. Izumi said it was a picture of his old AS that had been destroyed so long ago. Izumi had conjured the image from her imagination, but it bore an oddly accurate resemblance. That picture meant a lot to Sousuke.

He didn't realize Kaname was talking to him as he stared at the fridge. He finally snapped out of his thoughts.

"It's time to eat." She said. He smiled to himself and sat down. Takeo gave Kaname a hard time about eating his vegetables and there was a lot of crying, but in the end she won. After eating they put Takeo to bed and sat downstairs, enjoying the quiet.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading.**

**Chapter Four**

Life continued normally. Sousuke had resumed the responsibility of taking Takeo to school. Kaname needed the break and Sousuke enjoyed the extra time to see him. Izumi was still suspended and walked with Sousuke to drop off Takeo. Izumi waited patiently for her brother to enter the building before taking advantage of his absence.

"I have been getting good grades." She said proudly, her hand swinging slightly as she held her father's.

"You always get good grades." He noted. The girl's head was a vacuum for information.

"Yeah, but I mean I have kept them up, even though I seem to get in trouble a lot." She looked at her boots, "I don't understand sometimes." There was frustration in her voice as well as sadness.

"I know what you mean." He replied truthfully. Though he had learned to live in it, there was still a lot he didn't understand about living in peaceful Japan. He knew exactly what she was going through, despite the fact that she had never known anything else.

"Really?" She asked.

"I have caused more trouble for Tokyo than you could imagine. I doubt even you would be capable of that much destruction." He thought back to an old AS battle. So far, Izumi's range only extended to the school playground.

"I don't know. Everyone says I'm very destructive." She laughed. That was something they didn't share. Sousuke couldn't remember ever really laughing at anything. Izumi laughed all the time.

"I know." He smiled.

"Hey, dad?"

"Yes?"

"Did you have lots of friends in school or did everyone hate you?"

"I had friends, why?" He felt he knew the answer.

"Because everyone hates me. No one wants to play with the dangerous Sagara girl. I don't have a single friend." She shrugged. "I don't care really…I just…it makes me feel sad sometimes."

He never wanted her to feel sad, and it was torture that he couldn't do anything about it.

"And…all the boys at school are afraid of me. Hanako Mizuko says that Duo is her boyfriend and…" She stopped because Sousuke had just run into a trash can. "What's wrong?" Her hand sprang to her hip, where her 'gun' was stashed under her belt.

"Nothing…uh…boyfriend?" He started to panic. She was nine. She wasn't interested in boys yet…was she? To be honest, he had no idea when that stuff started. That was Kaname's area of expertise. But nine just seemed so young. He wasn't sure why the sudden mention of boyfriends had thrown him off so much. He didn't know how he felt on the subject.

He squeezed her hand protectively when he tried to remember if she had said 'her boyfriend' or someone else's.

Affirmative. Boys were not okay.

"Daaaad…not _my_ boyfriend. All the boys at my school are losers."

"I see." He finally took a breath.

"I just meant…I mean it would be nice if they were nice to me. They are either mean or afraid."

"Mean?" That made him angry.

"Yeah. It's okay, though. I understand that verbal hostility is only a reflection of the students' insecurities. I was just wondering if you had the same kind of problems when you were in school."

He looked at her as they walked. Since they had started talking they had veered off course and ended up walking through the park by their house. Neither one seemed to care, and he enjoyed talking with her.

"I had trouble with people liking me in school. However, I never went to elementary school so I don't know if it's like high school." He didn't need to explain. She already knew his history, with the more gruesome details left out, of course.

"Yeah." She brightened, "I don't think it really matters. I just wanted to know. I really like to hang out with you, so I don't need friends."

Sousuke smiled. She had no idea what that could mean to him, to know that she enjoyed his company. Not a lot of people could say that truthfully. He felt an overwhelming sense of pride toward Izumi. She may have had a lot of his flaws but she was not him. She was Izumi Sagara. She was strong, brave, and smart. She was able to talk about how she felt and she understood things much better than he did. And except for Kaname, she was his best friend. He had never imagined finding such a friend in a child, let alone his own daughter.

Actually, fatherhood had come as a complete surprise. Somehow, in that pleasant haze that was the first few years of his and Kaname's relationship, they had wound up married. They had been married for almost a year and nothing had changed. He was finally content with life. Then everything changed. Kaname informed him one night before they went to bed. He immediately dropped the book he was reading and sat frozen for several minutes.

It took him a long time to grasp the concept. Kaname had to keep explaining things to him. She had been happy since the beginning, but Sousuke had been on a roller coaster of fear, unease, worry, and happiness. He had no confidence in his abilities with children and every time he tried to 'practice' it had ended in disaster. He had no idea what a father needed to do, how could he? He had never been given any example. Kaname tried to assure him that he would be fine, and that she would always be there to help him. That had done nothing for his nerves. He felt like he was being shoved into a combat zone with no briefing or prior information and instead had to wing it. And while as an experienced soldier he would be able to survive and adapt to the circumstances, this was not a war. This was life, normal life, and his instincts were usually wrong.

Nine months later and despite spending his entire life in foreign hot spots, despite all the death and suffering he had seen: decapitated women and children, fellow soldiers blown to pieces in front of him, the final cries of his enemy as their blood splattered his uniform, all the killing he had done to ensure his survival and he could not stay in the delivery room. It was the only time he felt he might faint and he had come very close. Everything he looked at made him woozy. Eventually, the doctors told him to just wait outside. He stumbled into the hall and leaned his head against the cool wall trying to control his breathing. Several hours later the doctor came to him. It was over. Hesitantly, he walked into the room and then he was no longer sick.

He saw the baby in Kaname's arms. When he had accepted his feelings for Kaname he thought his heart had been full. That all his love had been used up, he didn't think he even possessed a normal person's capacity. Yet, that wasn't the case. When he moved closer he saw that she was sleeping. Everything about her was small and delicate. Her hands. Her eyes. Her mouth. Everything fragile, delicate, and wonderful.

A lot of things changed that day. A lot about him. Izumi had changed his life just like Kaname and Takeo. They were the three most important people in the world and he lived everyday trying to make life better for them.

"It's getting late. We need to start heading home." He said changing direction.

"Okay. Hey, dad?"

"Yes?"

"I know I'm 'grounded,' but do you want to do some target practice?" She loved doing those kinds of activities with Sousuke. Plus it had been awhile since she had practiced and she didn't want to get rusty.

"Only if it's okay with your mother." They both knew the likelihood of that.

When they arrived at home Kaname wasn't there. She left a note explaining that she had gone to the store and would be back in a couple of hours. Sousuke and Izumi had the entire house to themselves.

Not a good thing.

"I have a great idea, dad." She leapt up the stairs and ran into her room. He could follow the movement of her tiny steps easily and soon she was bolting down the stairs again. She was dressed in her combat outfit and had a laser pack across her chest. In her hand was a laser gun. A game he had bought for her a few years ago. It took him a while to feel comfortable with firing a gun at his daughter. Every instinct in his body told him that it was dangerous, but he had adjusted. It helped that the gun didn't look at all real.

Izumi threw the other pack to Sousuke. He started adjusting the pack to his chest and then switched it on. Immediately after, the lights began flashing and the whole pack vibrated. He looked up at Izumi who was aiming her gun at him, a mischievous smile on her face. She took off running around the corner.

* * *

Kaname walked up the front walk to her house. She was in a very good mood now that Sousuke was home. She fumbled with her keys and the bags in her arms when she heard a crash. Her thoughts ran through several possibilities before resting on the most plausible.

Sousuke and Izumi. Home alone. Together. She fumbled even more with her keys and when she walked into the front hall of her home the grocery bags fell from her grasp.

Righteous fury bubbled up in her stomach.

"SOUSKAAYYYY! IZUMIII!"

The entire house was rearranged. Izumi had set up an elaborate bunker in the living room using various pieces of furniture. The pictures on the walls were all lopsided or removed completely. Paint splattered random areas of the house and she could see cameras and surveillance equipment set up around the fort.

Kaname continued to walk into the house. Her hands shaking in anger.

"Mom don't!"

Too late. Kaname had stepped right into a trap Izumi had set up for Sousuke, and Kaname was now covered in red paint. Sousuke, who had been sneaking through the kitchen to get to Izumi, slowly stepped out into the front hall. Kaname glared at him. Izumi ran to his side and grabbed his arm.

"Uhh…Kaname…"

She looked ready to explode. The red paint on her clothes and hair only intensified the red malice in her eyes. Sousuke leaned his head down, not taking his eyes off his irate wife, "Run Izumi."

"I'm not leaving you behind." Izumi gulped. Her eyes never left her furious mother.

For a few seconds no one said a word. Finally Kaname lunged. Grabbing Izumi's hand, Sousuke took off into the TV room. There was nowhere for them to run, they stood helpless as Kaname cornered them.

"DON'T YOU TWO DARE RUN AWAY FROM ME! I WANT THIS HOUSE CLEANED UP AND BACK IN ORDER! NOW!" She screamed.

The two military maniacs scrambled to start cleaning up their mess, bumping into each other as they both tried to run through the door. Picking Izumi up, Sousuke carried her into the living room and they started cleaning, both to them looking to the ground like scolded children.

It took Sousuke and Izumi two hours to clean the house to Kaname's liking. After that she had calmed down considerably. Part of her was just happy to see them playing together. The three had just sat down on the couch when a very familiar and foreboding sound filled the living room. Sousuke's cell phone.

"Understood." He said as he closed the phone.

Izumi and Kaname looked at him miserably. Sousuke couldn't bring himself to look at their faces, "I have to go in. It isn't for anything major. Just a test run of some new equipment. I am doing a field test and then I'll be home. The helicopter will be here in ten minutes." He stood up and walked to his and Kaname's bedroom to get his bag.

Izumi was crushed. She was so happy to have her father back and then he had to leave again. He had only been home for a day. She could feel the tears in her eyes. Her mother quietly got up and walked into the kitchen. Probably to cook, since that was how she liked to deal with things.

When Kaname went to the kitchen, she left her daughter alone with her thoughts. Her very ingenious and gifted daughter, who was already forming a desperate plan in her head.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I would like to point out that this story was written a long time ago and I do realize that there wasn't a lot of thought put into how Sousuke and Kaname might actually have developed during the time that has passed. I also realize that no one has really grown that much and everything is pretty much the same even though this is supposed to be years later. I will probably end up writing a different story (one with an actual plot!) that will involve a bit more thought than this, same Izumi and Takeo though. Honestly, I am not too proud of this story, but I post it because I have gotten reviews and because I love Izumi. So, yeah. This has no direction or anything and I still have one more chapter to rewrite before I will have to come up with new stuff for this. But I have a few ideas to make the fluff that is this story drag on a little longer, mainly just a few more humorous situations to have them go through. Then I will probably wrap it up and do something with a plot and such. Thank you for reading this far, though. And hopefully you love Izumi as much as I do. R&R. Thanks for reading.**

**Chapter Five**

Sousuke looked out the window of the helicopter idly. The land had slowly given way to water and it was now all he could see. His thoughts were far away, back in Tokyo. He hadn't even had a chance to say goodbye to Takeo. He kept repeating to himself that he would be back tomorrow, but that didn't help. The helicopter began its descent toward the little island. They landed and Sousuke walked out onto the landing pad, his hair whipping about wildly as the rotors started shutting down.

Sousuke slung his bag over his shoulder and was immediately rushed by his only two friends at the base. Kurz and Melissa smiled as they approached him. The two of them had been on and off dating for a long time. He wondered if they would ever change. Behind Sousuke, the maintenance crew started their post flight inspection of the helicopter. Kurz had just opened his mouth when they heard a loud noise coming from the helicopter. Even Sousuke turned to see what the noise had been.

"What the…"

The next thing Sousuke knew, his bag had slipped from his hands and his mouth was hanging slightly open in shock. A girl, who was struggling fiercely with her captors, was being escorted off the helicopter. Her dark unkempt hair was flailing around her and her fists pounding at the arms of the maintenance crewmember.

"I…Izumi?" Sousuke didn't want to believe his eyes.

"Whoa…" Kurz said looking from Sousuke to Izumi with a smirk.

"Shit." Said Melissa.

Izumi eventually broke free and ran in Sousuke's direction. She stopped in front of him, her head hanging at the look on his face. Things still hadn't clicked. His brain was normally so quick, but he simply didn't want to believe that his daughter had done what she obviously had.

"Hi dad…" Izumi said flatly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sousuke managed to say.

"I…I wanted to…er…come with you." She gave him her most sincere and affectionate smile.

"Does…" He closed his eyes, knowing the answer already, "Does your mother know you're here?"  
"She doesn't know I'm not at home."

He ran a hand through his hair. Kaname was not going to be happy.

"Hey, Izumi. I take it you weren't exactly invited?" Kurz said, smiling. He was like an uncle to her. An irresponsible uncle who let you do whatever you wanted and often got into trouble with your parents.

"No. I wasn't exactly invited."  
"That was a really irresponsible thing to do." Melissa scolded. She had always tried to make up for Kurz's lack of responsibility with Sousuke's kids. Even though she often cursed in front of them accidentally. On one occasion it had caused a rather upsetting result. Izumi had exceptional hearing and memory and found the perfect places to use her new vocabulary words. Kaname put a quick stop to that with a stern lecture on 'swear words.' Izumi never used them again.

Sousuke took out his cell phone. "Hello Kaname. It seems…well, Izumi has taken it upon herself to sneak onto the helicopter. She's with me at the base." Sousuke had to hold the phone away from his ear. The shouting from the receiver could be heard by nearly everyone, they seemed to echo off the walls of the immense hangar they were currently standing in. After Kaname settled down he put the phone to his ear again. "I don't think that is possible. I don't feel comfortable sending her alone. Well, I guess she could wait in one of the offices for me. No, I am not trying to kill you, Kaname. Please be reasonable. She will be fine. You can punish her when she gets home. Is that necessary? Fine. I…" He looked at the phone, but she had already hung up in a rage.

"Well, once again you have gotten me into trouble as well." Izumi's head fell even lower. His tone softened, "I have no control over what your mother will do to you when we get home. However, I don't need to punish you here. Your mother wanted me to lock you in a room somewhere, but I know you will not be any more trouble." He looked at his daughter. Yes, there would be more trouble, but he was going to try and put some faith in the girl. With any luck, Merida would emerge in one piece.

Izumi stood straight, "Negative, sir. I will do whatever is needed and I will be absolutely no more trouble."  
That had Kurz and Melissa bursting with laughter. Izumi glared at them.

"Sorry, Sousuke. It's just…she's so much like you it's scary." Kurz said laughing.

"I don't think it's something to laugh at." Sousuke took Izumi's hand and picked up his bag.

"Well, it seems we have an extra guest." Teletha Testarossa said with a smile as she walked toward them. She knew Izumi, but had never met Takeo. She couldn't see very much of them as she rarely spent any time in Tokyo and Kaname didn't allow them on the sub. She bent over Izumi.

"You're getting so big." Tessa remarked brightly.

Izumi looked confused, "I will assume you mean my height and that that was intended as a complement, so thank you Miss Testarossa."

Everyone stared at Izumi.

"I'm sorry about that, Captain…"

Tessa waved him off, "Don't worry about it Sousuke. I think she's just adorable." Tessa laughed. Izumi was still at attention and Tessa giggled, "At ease, soldier."

Izumi immediately did as she was ordered. She beamed at the overly-happy woman. A captain had just called her soldier, Izumi was beside herself with joy.

"Tessa, Kaname doesn't really like to encourage that sort of thing in her…Izumi is a bit ambitious in that area." Sousuke said uneasily. Having become friends over the years, it was easier for him to use her nick-name and Tessa appreciated it.

"Hm, like a certain Sergeant Major I know?" Tessa said, referencing Sousuke with a smile. "But I won't encourage her."

Izumi frowned, "But…"

"That's enough, Izumi."

"Fine." Izumi replied defeated.

* * *

It was a rather large office, Izumi noted. She moved to the windows, hoping to see something interesting, but there was nothing but trees in her view. Slumping her shoulders, Izumi looked at the doorway. Her chaperone, a Miss Penelope Randon, was talking happily on the telephone.

Izumi shook her head. Since entering the room, Miss Randon had paid little attention to her. She had already assessed that the woman was flighty, talkative, and a bit oblivious. However, her father had told her to remain in the office. He told her not to leave.

Izumi repeated this to herself as she tried to find something to do while she waited. She had been given the remote to a television, but she had little interest in TV. There were a few books for her to read, but nothing of any interest. The basic submarine maneuvers was a bit interesting, but the content was a bit outdated and Izumi knew even less advanced submarines were now capable of much more. Still, she had read the book diligently, mentally cataloging every picture and diagram.

She noticed some magazines on the table, but these only seemed to contain information regarding various people Izumi had never heard of and fashion tips. None of it made much sense or held any real interest for her.

"Why do I need to know every detail of the social lives of these people? I really doubt this blonde woman would be considered any sort of threat, she doesn't even carry herself properly and those shoes are completely impractical." Izumi turned another page of the magazine, there were several pictures of men and women kissing with small captions underneath. Izumi raised an eyebrow, "This is really not anyone else's business…"she studied one of the pictures. They don't seem like they're important…but then again, espionage requires one to take on numerous persona's and I guess they would be skilled at hiding their true abilities." Finally looking back from the magazine with understanding she marveled at their proficiency, "This Paris Hilton is an absolute genius. I would never suspect her."

Feeling that the magazine was handy to have around, Izumi tucked it into her cargo pants and tried to find something else to do. Stepping toward the door, Izumi tried to get the attention of her chaperone.

"Excuse me, where would I go for something to eat?" She asked.

The woman put her hand to the phone, "You wouldn't go anywhere, how about you tell me what you want and I go get it for you?"

Izumi regarded the woman. Her father did not want her left alone. Interesting. "Can I order absolutely anything? Or are there specific choices?"

Miss Randon laughed, "You have a few choices, dear. Why don't you tell me what you're in the mood for and I'll tell you if we can make it happen."

Izumi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was not the most efficient way to go about things, and it was irritating. "I will wait for my father to come back. It will make things easier." Izumi said with a smile. She didn't voice that it would also save the woman the trouble of disobeying her father's orders to not leave her alone.

"Alright, sweetie, let me know if you change your mind."

Izumi nodded. This was really getting ridiculous. How that woman had managed to survive all these years, Izumi would never know. She was completely careless and she hadn't even noticed Izumi practicing with her combat knife earlier. The woman needed to be taught a lesson.

Izumi smiled. A lesson. She would be doing the woman a favor, really. Helping her to become a better, less useless person. Yes, Izumi had convinced herself that it was all for a good cause.

Taking an empty beer can from one of the end tables near the couch, no doubt leftovers from a Melissa Mao visit, Izumi flipped on the television and moved toward the door. Crouching down she listened carefully. The woman's voice changed volume and Izumi visualized her head turning in the other direction. She crept to a position in front of the woman's desk. Then taking one of the cans she tossed it into the office, making sure it landed out of sight. As the woman arched an eyebrow toward the room, Izumi left. Satisfied when no other sounds but the television came from the office, Miss Penelope Randon went back to her conversation.

Now, Izumi would make her way to the cafeteria to wait for the woman to find her. Strolling down the hallways, she didn't see too many people. Most people just passed by her, doing a double take over their shoulders but shrugging it off as Izumi turned a corner.

Izumi didn't know where the cafeteria was, but she was fine taking the long way to find it, and she stopped several times to glance out of windows or to peek into open rooms.

"Izumi?"

The girl froze.

"Are you going to tell on me?" She asked as she turned to see Kurz Weber smirking at her.

He shrugged, "I'm not really big on tattle-tailing. But what are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Looking for food." She replied.

Smiling he took her hand, "Alright, come on. You're going the complete wrong way, you know."

"Actually, I didn't know because this is my first time here and dad won't let me look at any of the layouts or pictures on his laptop. I've almost cracked his password—" Izumi stopped and looked at the floor. "I mean, I never go near dad's computer."

Kurz laughed. "Well, here we are." He opened the door for her, "What are you in the mood for?"

Izumi sighed, "what are my options."

"There's the current menu, but sandwiches, salads, and hamburgers are there all the time."

Once Izumi ordered, Kurz went to put it on his card and then sat with her while she ate. There were a few people sitting at a far table, but other than that, it was empty. Kurz sipped at his drink.

"Good?" He asked as she took a drink of her apple juice.

She put the drink down carefully, "I'm not a very big fan of all the sugar in this drink. I prefer water. The food isn't bad." She said as she took another careful bite.

"You're the only kid I know who doesn't like sugar." He laughed.

"Is that weird?" She asked quietly.

Kurz smiled warmly, "No. Everyone's a little different. I mean, if you want to see weird, look at anyone in this place. I'm telling you, you are nothing compared to some of these guys." He leaned forward and whispered behind his hand, "You know Melissa actually listens to opera. Pretty strange, huh?"

Izumi considered his words, "It is a bit unexpected…" Still, his words managed to make her feel better.

"There's that smile!" He laughed causing Izumi to look at the table shyly. She liked knowing that she wasn't so strange, it was a very comforting feeling.

Izumi cleaned up her tray and sat back down. Kurz started to get up and she was afraid he would end up taking her back.

"You're a sniper, right?" Izumi asked quickly.

Kurz laughed, "Yeah, why?"

"I was wondering if you would give me some tips. I haven't had a chance to practice lately because mom doesn't like me using weapons when dad's not home."

Kurz considered for a moment, "Yeah, why not. I suppose it can't hurt anything."

"Dad says I'm already pretty good for my age." Izumi said, growing excited.

"We'll see how good you are."

* * *

Sousuke changed out of his sweaty gear in the locker room. Everything had tested satisfactory, and most of the bugs in the new AS model had been worked out. It was late and Sousuke was eager to get to Izumi. He grabbed his bags and went to Tessa's office.

"Come in." Tessa called cheerfully.

Sousuke opened the door carefully, "Sorry to bother you, Tessa. I was told that I could use this room…." His eyes traveled around the room quickly.

"For what?" Tessa stood.

"I left Izumi here so she wouldn't get into trouble. Your secretary said you told her it would be okay."

Tessa put a finger to her chin, "That's right, I forgot I had told her to use my office…" Then she put her hands to her cheeks, "She wasn't in here when I came in…I assumed you found somewhere else for her to play."

He sighed. Why did he ever except things to go smoothly with that child? "I should go find her before something happens to her."

"Hold on a second," Tessa opened her office door and turned to her secretary, "Did you move Izumi to another location?" Tessa asked.

Miss Randon looked confused, "No…she is still in your office."

Tessa sighed, "No, she's not. Did you allow her to go anywhere?"

"Not at all, Miss Testarosa. I…she was there last time I checked…"

Sousuke was growing impatient and very agitated, "And how long ago was that?"

The woman shrunk in her seat, "…around…five or so…"

"Three hours ago?" He barked. Without waiting for another word he left.

"Sousuke…what are you doing?" Tessa called.

"Looking for my daughter." He said angrily.

"I'll help you." Tessa offered. She was extremely worried, a child wandering around such a dangerous place unsupervised, there were all kinds of hazards that she could get into. Sousuke didn't object, because he didn't want to snap at her again. It was not hard to figure out that he was extremely worried. Tessa and Sousuke looked in every room they came to and asked several people if they had seen her. There was no sign of Izumi. Tessa was just about to suggest putting the whole base on alert. She was hardly able to keep up with Sousuke as he moved furiously.

"Maybe she was hungry?" They were only a minute walk from the mess hall.

"That's possible." Sousuke said moving toward the room immediately. All he cared about was finding Izumi. He didn't want to think about the number of things that she could get into. Even a child like her could find danger easily. As they approached they could hear laughter and shouting coming from the room.

"Fifty bucks says she can do it blindfolded!"

"I'll take that bet. No one is that good."

"I don't know, did you see that last shot? Damn."

The entrance to the mess hall was blocked by people. Various cleaning staff and off duty crewmen were shouting and taking money out of their pockets. Sousuke pushed his way through to the open circle in the middle of the commotion.

"Okay, we have the blind fold!" Kurz's voice rang out like an announcer. He was standing on a chair and cupping his hands over his mouth to amplify the sound. Then Sousuke stopped. Izumi was standing below him, a blind fold over her eyes and a pistol in her hand.

Izumi held out the pistol and the crowd went into a hushed silence. Taking several seconds, her lips moving ever so slightly as if she was talking to herself, she pulled the trigger. The can that had been set up on the edge of the counter flew into the air and the room erupted.

Izumi lifted the blind fold and tried her best to look indifferent. She kept her mouth straight, but her eyes showed the small traces of accomplishment. All of which disappeared as he she noticed Sousuke standing at the front of the crowd.

Kurz jumped off the chair and tried to hide in the mess of people and the noise had died down as one by one everyone started to back away. Souske's arms were crossed as he looked at Izumi sternly.

"Um…how did the test go, dad?" Izumi tried to look like nothing was wrong.

"Everything went fine." He said calmly.

"So, we're going home?" She stowed the gun behind her back and tossed it to Kurz as he ducked behind her.

"You were supposed to stay in that office, Izumi."  
"I…" She kicked at the floor with her boot, "This is not what I intended to happen, dad. I simply got caught up in the moment…"  
"Why did you leave the office?"

"The chaperone you selected was hardly capable of taking care of herself, let alone a small child. She was your only option, I understand, but her awareness for me was severely lacking. I felt it was my responsibility to help her realize her carelessness. I was just trying to help her realize her errors and then I ran into Mr. Weber and he bought me food and then…"

The room was mostly empty now. Sousuke saw Kurz trying to slip out the door. "I will just find you." Sousuke said, his arms still crossed.

Kurz stopped and cringed. Reluctantly he stood next to Izumi.

"He allowed me to borrow his weapon to shoot at some targets." Izumi continued.

"Mr. Weber, I'm very surprised at you. Giving a dangerous weapon to a child." Tessa scolded.

"Captain, this kid can handle a gun better than some of the SRT." Kurz responded with a wink to Izumi.

"That doesn't matter. She still shouldn't be using weapons like that. It's dangerous. You know how Kaname feels about her using real weapons." Sousuke snapped. He was usually very tolerant of Kurz, but this was his daughter.

"But dad…"

"Enough, Izumi. You are not allowed to play with real weapons, you're too young."

"But I'm very careful…and did you see me? I did really well. Please don't be mad. I did not intend to disappoint you."

The shot had been impressive, and her use of the weapon was not what was really upsetting him. "You should not have left that office. What if something had happened to you and I didn't know where you were? I don't really care about the gun. Izumi, I was worried about you. Any number of things could have happened. This is a very dangerous place, even for someone like you."

"I…" Izumi thought about his words. Her father was right. If he needed to find her in the event of an emergency he wouldn't have known where she was. She left without telling anyone.

"I'm sorry, dad. I did not consider the full consequences of my actions. I was trying to help someone realize their own mistakes, however, I understand that that does not excuse my actions. I take full responsibility and whatever punishment I deserve. I was wrong." She said sincerely.

Kurz and Tessa stared at Izumi open mouthed. Sousuke saw no reason to look so shocked by her words…it's what he would have said…

"I need you to understand how important this point is."

"I do, sir."

He walked over and picked her up, "I was really worried about you." He kissed her forehead.

"Understood. I will try to be more considerate from now on. It was my mistake to not calculate your reaction and concerns." She kissed his cheek.

"I will hold you to that." He said with a smile.

"It is not a problem."  
Kurz took the touching moment to start slinking away again, "So…whose idea was it to let Izumi shoot a gun for bets?"

"Um…hers?"  
Sousuke looked at Izumi. She looked apologetically at Kurz. Izumi would never lie to Sousuke.

"That is partly true. I wanted to practice hitting targets, but the gambling was Mr. Weber's idea."

Kurz scowled.

"I see." Sousuke started. "Kurz, I am very disappointed in you. Let's not let it happen again. No more guns." Sousuke looked at Tessa who was wiping tears from her eyes, "Thank you for your help. I should probably get her home now or Kaname will be angry enough…for…Captain?"

Tessa sniffed and wiped her eyes on her sleeve, "That was th…th…the cutest thing I've ever seen." She sobbed. Sousuke looked questioningly at Izumi.

Izumi shrugged. "I don't understand either."  
"I…h…h…have to get back to work." Tessa said retreating.

"Was there something sad?" Izumi questioned as they left the mess hall.

"I am not sure, I don't think she was sad." He explained.

"So they were tears of happiness." Izumi reasoned, "There was nothing particularly happy about the situation either."

Sousuke put her down and took her hand as they walked, "I think we made her cry."

"What did we do?"

Sousuke shook his head. "I have no idea."

Izumi threw her hands in the air, "Why is this so confusing?"

Sousuke smiled.

They got onto the waiting helicopter and Sousuke made sure to strap Izumi in securely.

"I will say this," He started, "You are on your own when we get home."

"But…"

"Your mother will quite literally kill me if I so much as try to defend you. I'm sorry, you're on your own this time."

Izumi looked painfully out the window. She could already hear her mother's voice. She took out her magazine hoping to help her ease her mind.

"What is that?" Sousuke asked curiously.

"I found it in Miss Testarosa's office. It's some sort of espionage magazine. I think it details the various alliances of some of them along with some of their intended target's current actions and social patterns. It's more interesting than it first appeared." Sousuke looked at the magazine with a frown.

"I don't think that is the purpose for the magazine."

"What other purpose could it serve? Do they honestly expect people to read about the lives of people who have absolutely no impact on anything? Why would the captain have something like that in her office?"

Sousuke shrugged. He could have sworn he had seen the title _PEOPLE _somewhere before…it might have been on one of his trips to America with Kaname, but he wasn't entirely sure. He was sure, however, that it did not contain a list of spies and their intended targets…did it?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is the final chapter for this...I guess drabble might be the correct word, but I'm not entirely sure. Either way, this is just supposed to be a sweet end chapter, happy ending type of thing. If you liked this and my two OC character's (Izumi and Takeo) I plan on writing a new story with these characters. It will most likely be better written, and it wil have a plot and a more locial deveolpment of the FMP universe and characters. (Though it might still deviate from the _actual _events, like certain people might still be alive and such.) Just better, basically. Thank you to all the people who reviewed, alerted, or favorited this story. I really appreciate all the positive comments from everyone. And hope everyone enjoys this final chapter for this particular story. (Oh, and you can check my profile for updates about my progess on the new Izumi Sagara story. If anyone was interested.)**

**Chapter Six**

Izumi looked at their front door sourly. There was something ominous about the door in front of her. She didn't want to see what awaited her on the other side, but she didn't have a choice. Steeling herself, she tightened her grip on her father's hand before being lead inside.

Kaname threw her arms around Izumi and squeezed her tightly. A gentle stream of tears fell from her eyes as she kissed her daughter's head repeatedly.

"Don't you ever do that again." Kaname said through her tears. Izumi had never seen her mother so emotional. She tried to process why.

"Mother, are you alright?" Izumi asked timidly. She suddenly felt very childish.

"Yes. I'm alright now. I was so worried when I couldn't find you. I didn't know what had happened. Then the thought of you going with your father…it's so dangerous. Please, promise you will never do that again. You must always tell me where you are."

"Affirmative. I made a similar error earlier and I have since learned from my mistake. I had no intention of upsetting you…" Izumi hung her head, "It was just a desperate act by a stubborn child…I was very wrong."

Kaname smiled and lifted her daughter's chin, "Your father's job is hard on all of us. It is your job to be good and not make his life any harder. He will always come back to you…" Kaname felt a little guilty saying that, since deep down she knew there were never guarantees. It was also wrong to assume that her daughter would accept such an answer.

"I am not stupid, mom. I have every confidence in dad's abilities, but no one can promise life, since life can be taken at any time. I cannot even promise you my safe return from school every day. The world is full of tragedies resulting in death and death can happen anywhere. No one can predict it and no one can promise against it. I understand what you are trying to say, but that promise holds no comfort for me. My father may well not return when he is sent away, and all I can do is hope. That is all the power that you or I have over guaranteed survival."

Kaname stared at her daughter. In the simple truths spoken she had come to realize that her daughter was a lot smarter and more mature than anyone had thought. And no matter how much it hurt to admit it, her daughter was also right.

Kaname opened her mouth and found no words, so she just pulled her daughter closer and hugged her tightly.

Sousuke watched the exchange silently. His daughter's words cut at him. He felt an incredible amount of guilt about everything. Izumi turned suddenly, her face no longer indifferent and serious, but concerned.

"It's okay, dad. I'm not sad." She left her mother to take his hand and looked up at him with large grey eyes so very like his own, "I don't hate you for what you do. I am very proud to call myself your daughter. Any concerns I may have are nothing compared to what some people have to face. Your job is very important and I wouldn't want you to do anything else."

Now, both parents were looking at their daughter. She looked from one to the other, unsure of what they were going to do. The mood was incredibly heavy and she was starting to feel uncomfortable. The silence was finally broken when Takeo walked down the stairs, a blanket in his hands.

"I'm proud of daddy too, mommy." He said grabbing Sousuke's hand and wiping his tired eyes with his blanket. "Izumi thinks she's so special, but I worry too. I don't like it when daddy goes away, but I'm okay. I tell all my friends that my dad is a hero and has the best job in the world."

Sousuke and Kaname smiled.

"And I tell all the kids that my dad can beat up their dad…but they don't like that very much."

Kaname started laughing. No one added that the statement was probably true, but instead just took advantage of the suddenly lightened mood. Standing up, Kaname grabbed Takeo and kissed his cheeks as he giggled.

"Alright, that's enough of all this misery. Why don't we go get some dessert?"

"YAY!" Takeo's arms flew into the air. "Dessert! Dessert!" He chanted. Takeo and Kaname had already eaten dinner, but Izumi and Sousuke hadn't been home. Izumi raised her hand.

"I haven't eaten my dinner yet."

"Hm…well, I suppose it's okay, just this once, to have dessert first."

Izumi raised her eyebrows, "Re—"

"Best not to tempt fate." Sousuke whispered putting a hand on Izumi's shoulder. "Also best to not question your mother's good mood."

Izumi immediately shut her mouth, grateful that she didn't finish what she was about to say. "Duly noted." She said and they followed the laughter into the kitchen.

Takeo was standing on his chair, laughing excitedly as Kaname began to gather bowls and spoons. Sousuke quickly picked him up and set him down gently.

"You could fall." He said to the wiggling boy. Izumi took her seat calmly watching her mother with her interest. She wasn't very big on sweets, but she could see her mother getting out her favorite blueberry granola bars.

Kaname served the different desserts, each of them getting their favorites. Ice cream for Takeo, chocolate for Kaname, Granola bars for Izumi and Sousuke. It was one of the few times they could all sit together as a family. The glow of happiness was apparent as Kaname looked at her family warmly.

Izumi and Takeo started bickering and had to be separated before they made a mess. Izumi on Sousuke's lap and Takeo on Kananme's. Empty bowls and cups littered the table, and Takeo was still licking his sticky fingers as Kaname tried to wipe his mouth with a napkin. The family was extremely content and soon, the parents were carrying the children up to bed, tucking them in and kissing each of them goodnight.

As they shut Takeo's door, Kaname turned to her husband and gave him a tight hug.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Kaname." He said kissing the top of her head. He took her hand as they went to sit downstairs, Kaname's head resting on his shoulder. Both were just happy to have _all_ of their children back under one roof, sleeping safely and peacefully in their rooms.

**The End**


End file.
